The present invention relates to a method for inhibiting the formation of urinary calculus, which comprises administering 24,25-dihydroxycholecarciferol.
The formation of urinary calculus is a disease of a high frequency among the diseases of urinary system. The words "urinary calculus" herein mentioned includes renal calculus, prostatic calculus, renal pelvic calculus, ureteric calculus, vesical calculus and urethral culculus.
Although the above disease is treated, at present in many cases, by the operative extirpation of the calculus, there have been the defects of giving pain to the patient in the operation and hospitalization is required.
Recently, the establishment of the internal medical method for treating urinary calculus, has been regarded as the very important problem, and the development of a prophylactic for urinary calculus has been expected along with the development of the therapeutic medicine.
As a result of the present inventors' studies on the pharmacological effects of various substances, which exist in a healthy human body and have the verified safety, to the urinary calculus, it has been found that 24,25-dihydroxycholecarciferol (hereinafter referred to as the present substance or 24,25-(OH).sub.2 --D.sub.3) remarkably inhibits the formation of urinary calculus in the experiment using model animals, and on the basis of the finding, the present invention have been accomplished.